Danganronpa 2: A New Face
by TheDemonHanyuu
Summary: This, like any of my other stories, is the regular Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair plot with my OC involved. That OC is Karma Okami, the Ultimate Anime Artist! How will this new character influence the story? I highly recommend that you play or watch the game first before reading!
1. Introductions Part 1

**New story! Constructive critisicm is welcomed, and flames will be extinguished. Please enjoy the beginning of this story. ~Hanyuu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Danganronpa series! If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, would it?**

"Umm... Hello? Is this thing on?" a male voice said. "Ulgh, I just have no idea anymore... Anyhow, as you know, I'll be going to your school, Hope's Peak Academy! Uh, but you already know that... Oh! I'm Karma! You probably already figured it out are already, but I'm not good with talking to a person across a screen. I mean, I love sites when people play games, but I've never actually talked to them when I expected them to hear me..."

A screen suddenly turned on. A skinny male high-school student with glasses was shown. He had jet black hair that was nose length and ahoge.

"Oh, but Ive been rambling about that for too long! My name's Karma! I'm the Ultimate Anime Artist! I'm shy when meeting new people, but I'm better when I talk to new people! Hm? ...What's that green light? Oh, did it finally start recording? I thought it always was! Man, how unprofessional!" Karma dropped his head.

"I don't think there's anything else to talk about... So, uh... Bye! Hope to see you at Hope's Peak!"

(Karma P.O.V.)

I found a door... And only a door... I think I should go through it... Wait... What? Why? Oh well... Why not...

What I found when I went through the door was just a classroom. There was no one else except for me and this girl. She was either pretty pale or had makeup on, and she had white hair.

"Uh, hey, is there anyone else?"

"Hm? Oh, we're the only ones this early."

"'This early?' I thought I came at the same time as everyone."

"Nope, everyone's coming at different times. I think."

"Really? Oh well..." I yawned. "F' some reason I feel... sleepy..."

"Okay. I get sleepy like that too sometimes. I'll try to wake you up when everyone's here."

"Really? Thanks..." And just like that, I fell asleep.

It was about 30 minutes until she woke me up. But, when she did...

"What the?!" There I was and the whole classroom, in a beach!

"Heeey! Are you awake now?" That girl said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I tried to wake you up, but you just wouldn't. Everyone came here and then Usami showed up and brought us to this island."

"Wait wait wait! Go a bit slower! Usami? And she brought everone to here?"

"Yup! Did someone call me?" All the sudden, a white rabbit plushie walked up to my desk.

"... I think I'm still dreaming..."

"Nope! I'm as real as rabbits are!"

"So you're Usami? Wow, I'm taking this a lot better than I think I should..." I started poking her for whatever reason.

"Yup! I'm Magical Miracle Girl Usami! Aka, Usami! Could you stop poking me please?"

I gasped dramatically. "You're real! And cute! And so fluff!"

"I think you meant to say 'so fluffy'." that girl said.

"Oh, yeah! I never got you're name!"

"The name's Chiaki Nanami. I'm the Ultimate Gamer. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Karma Okami, the Ultimate Anime Artist! Nice to meet you too!"

"So Karma, you didn't wake up for about half an hour. Usami here appeared and somehow transported us and the whole room to this island."

"Uh, okay. So wait, is there more people on this island?"

"Yeah, 17 including us. In fact, there are two people over there." She pointed in the direction of a blond guy in a jacket looking over a guy with weird hair.

"Ooooiiii!" I ran over to them. The guy standing seemed to notice me.

"Why, hello there."

"Hi! I'm Karma Okami, the Ultimate Anime Artist! And you are?"

"Nagito Komaeda. Although, my Ultimate talent isn't all that amazing."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Ultimate Luck."

"Huh? Is that even a talent?"

"I told you it's not impressive."

"Wha? Did I say that out loud? Shoot! I'm sorry!"

"That's fine, that's fine. Hope's Peak does and annual country-wide lottery to pick a random regular student to attend. They must be really amazing to study something a vague as luck!"

"And what about this guy?"

"I dunno, he hasn't stopped doing that for a bit."

"Oh, well. I try to meet him later, I need to go with Chiaki. Bye!" I ran back to Chiaki, waving back at Nagito.

Suddenly, I heard a "ding" noise coming from my pocket. "Huh? Hope fragments? Oh well, I'll worry about that later."

"Oh, you're back. You ran off so suddenly."

"Did I? Sorry. Where's Usami?"

"She went to go meet the other students."

"Oh, Okay. Umm... hey, can I meet everyone with you or do you need to do something?"

"Hm... No, I'm good right now, but I already met everyone. I can still go with you though."

"Yay! Let's go!"

We went through the island's places of interest. First was the Usami Corral. There, we met Hiyoko Saionji and Akane Akabane.

We approached a little girl in an orange kimono. "Squish! Squish!" She was poking her fingers on the ground with all her might.

"Hello! My name's Karma Okami!"

"My name's Hiyoko Saionji! Squish! Squish!"

"Hiyoko's talent is dancing. She's known as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." Chiaki said. "I don't know the specifics, but apparently, she's performed overseas with high expectations."

"Squish! Squish!"

"What'cha doing?"

"I'm squishing?"

"Hmm? Squishing what?"

"Mr. Ant! I'm squishing lots of Mr. Ants!"

"... Eh?"

"If you squish them just right, they make this awesome crunching noise! Wanna do it together?"

"Uh, that sounds like fun, but I need to meet more people."

"Aw, okay!"

She seemed a bit strange, but I won't put it past her.

Then, there was another girl next to her.

"Heeey! Who're you two?"

"I'm Karma Okami!"

"Gotcha... And she is?"

"Akane, we've already met before."

"We have? Haha, sorry! It's just that I suck at remeberin' names, and I've met so many interesting faces today."

"That's fine. I'm Chiaki, and please try to remeber."

"Yo! The name's Akane Owari! Nice to meetcha!"

"Akane is known as the Ultimate Gymnast, and an all-around super athlete. Rumor has it she's quite the troublemaker, but her athleticism is crazy."

I wonder... How does she do all that with her load? I bet she probably has fans just for that. That aside, she seems like a pretty nice person, but maybe a bit stupid.

"Hey, Karma,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you find her attractive?"

"Yeah, she's pretty, but I'm sexually attracted to males."

"Oh, you're homosexual?"

"Yup. Got a problem?"

"No, not really. That doesn't matter if I evaluate you."

"What do you mean eval... Nevermind." Is she checking me out?

Anywho, next is the hotel area. I didn't realize that there's this many people. We all had our own cottages, 17 in total. And then there's Hotel Mirai, which translates to future. Usami really wants us to be comfortable, doesn't she?

There was another beep in my pocket, but it was a different beep then when I'd meet people. I checked my phone thing and then under the pet option, there was a little alert signal, so I pressed it.

And then I saw the cutest pixelated thing ever! It was a little baby bunny thing! "Chiaki, what's this?"

"That's your pet. You walk around and raise your pet so they grow. You didn't know?"

"No, I wasn't awake, remember?"

"Then you don't know the name of your phone or its features?"

"Nope!"

"Okay so..." And Chiaki informed me about everything on the E-handbook.

After that, it was time to meet new people.

I saw this pretty buff looking guy, and he noticed me.

"Hm? That's right... You haven't told me your name. My name... I am the Ultimate Team Manager, NEKOMARU NIDAI!"

"That's kinda hot..."

"What? Speak up!"

"Hah, that was nothing! Uh, I'm Karma Okami."

"Hold it right there! Your voice is too soft! Let your vioce rise from the bottom of your stomach!"

"M-my name is Karma Okami!"

"No! You can be louder than that! Do it again!"

"I am Karma Okami! Pleasure to meet you!"

"I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI! Don't forget it, even if you go to hell! I am the Ultimate Team Manager, NEKOMARU NIDAI!"

"Uh, you don't need to repeat your name so much, I'll remeber it."

"Gah-hahaha! I agree to your terms!"

"Nekomaru here is the Ultimate Team Manager. He's lead many teams to national victory before, and on one case, saved the team from being shut down."

"So he's a team manager and not an actual player?"

"Yeah, but keep in mind he's an Ultimate."

Nekomaru looks pretty hot! He's got that muscle build and he's wearing a coat but no shirt as if teasing me, only showing the middle of his chest... Then there's that chain that just says things I can't tell you because I want to keep the ratings down...

"Karma? You're looking kind of pink. Are you okay?"

Chiaki pulled my head out of the clouds.

Oh shit! I got a boner thinking about this guy right in front of him! "Uh, hey Chiaki, let's go somewhere else!"

I scurried off, holding Chiaki's hand with one of my hands and the other covering my boner. We arrived at the end of the cottages. I sat with my legs crossed in the corner away from Chiaki.

"Man, I am so embarassed right now..."

"Did you get an erection?"

"Don't say it like that! Say boner, it sounds less sexual and more casual."

"Really? Okay."

I sighed. "What a klutz to think about that right in front of him... I only wanted to think about my impersonations."

"Don't sweat it. Boys going through puberty do that all the time. It's just hormonal changes."

"You girls are lucky. You don't have such an obvious involunatry sign of arousment."

Chiaki and I talked a bit while I waited, and I didn't even notice that it went down.

"Chiaki? Can we call it a day? I'm getting sleepy again..." I yawned again.

"We still have about 11 or 12 people left to meet. And don't yawn, it makes me-" and then she yawned. "Makes sleepy too."

"Well your yawning makes-" The yawning conintued until we both slept next to each other right outside our cottages.

 **Hanyuu: Did you know that talking, or even thinking about yawning makes you want to yawn? So let me know if you yawned while reading!**  
 **Karma: Why did you make me do that?**  
 **Hanyuu: *shrugs***  
 **Karma: Screw you. *chases Hanyuu***  
 **Hanyuu: Ah!**  
 **Karma: Next time on Danganronpa: A New Face**


	2. Introductions Part 2

**New story! Constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames will be extinguished. Please enjoy the beginning of this story. ~Hanyuu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Danganronpa series! If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, would it? By the by, I mention Cola in this chapter, so I do NOT own the product Cola.**

So after that... Incident with Nekomaru, we moved on past him to the entrance of the hotel, awkwardly going past him. At the entrance was a girl with red hair and a camera.

"Hey, aren't you that guy that was sleeping the entire time?" she asked me.

"Uh... yeah..."

"Hey, you gotta keep it together, you know? At times like this, it's the boys' job to keep the girls safe."

"B-but I think I have less testosterone than other boys!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm gay, so I naturally have less horomones that makes me boy-ish."

"You're gay?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Of course not, I'd never negatively base someone off of their preference. It's like saying you like vegetables as a kid. It's uncommon, but it doesn't make you weird, right?"

"Wow, thanks... I never thought someone would say something like that."

"Your welcome. Anyways, I'm Mahiru Koizumi. You can talk to me whenever!"

"Mahiru is known as the Ultimate Photographer." Chiaki said. "I'm not well versed in photography, but I hear she's won many awards. And, she performs especially well when she's taking pictures of people."

"I'm relieved. You two are actually normal people."

"Hm? Normal?"

"Well, there's a lot of weirdos here. I can't really tell if they're Ultimates or, like, just insane. I'm eager to get along with everyone so we can get off this island, but I was worried things wouldn't go well."

"Oh, you're talking about the Hope Fragments, right?"

"Yup! Once we get all the Hope Fragments from getting along with people, we can finally leave this island together and this school trip will over."

"Oh, right! I'm Karma Okami! Nice to meet'cha!"

"I see...Karma Okami, huh? Well, I've made a mental not to remember you as 'Reliable Karma'."

"Huh? Why reliable?"

"Didn't I say it before? You guys are normal, and not crazy like some of the others here. Don't dissapoint!"

"Well, Karma, it looks like you have a reputation to uphold." Chaiki said.

"Hey, that goes for the both of you! Don't be like those weirdos."

Mahiru looks really nice to talk to. She said that I can talk to her anytime about my homosexuality. I've had past friends like her, but first impressions tell me that she's going to take as good care of me. I'm really happy to have someone like that.

Next was a guy who was in a black suit and kind of a baby face.

"Who the hell are you? Don't talk all friendly and shit to me dumbass."

It looks like this guy is pretty rude and/or he's in a really bad mood.

"What're you lookin' at?! You got something you wanna say, bastard?!"

"Calm down, Fuyuhiko. We're only here to introduce oursleves."

"Huh? Introduce yourselves?"

"You two haven't properly been introduced yet, right?"

"Hmph... Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. And just so we're clear, I don't plan to act all firendly and shit."

"Even though Fuyuhiko's just a high school student right now, he's the heir to the Kuzuryu Clan."

"W-wait, Kuzuryu? Don't tell me he's-?"

"I'm sure you've heard of them before, right? The Kuzuryu Clan is the largest criminal syndicate in the nation, with a membership surpassing 30,000, meaning that he's the Ultimate Yakuza."

So the heir to the largest criminal syndicate is in our high school class... Nice going, teach. One would wonder why he's even here.

"Just so you know, mentioning his babyface around him is taboo. You might lose a few limbs or something."

Wow, he sounds extreme. "Thanks Chiaki... I would've died if you weren't here."

"No problem, Karma."

"Hey bastards, if we're done here, then how about you make like a tree and-"

"We're going! Wanna keep them ratings down!" I yelled as I ran away, dragging Chiaki with me.

Inside the hotel lobby, there was a girl carrying a sword on her back.

"This place looks grand!"

We appoached her.

"State your buisness."

"We just want an introduction."

"I see. I don't mind."

"I'm Karma Okami. Nice to meet'cha!"

"My name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice to meet you too."

"This dignified young lady is the Ultimate Swordsman. Despite what you might think about her appearance, she's not a foe to be reckoned with. She's a kendo master and many adult men aren't even on par with her."

I don't know about her not being intimidating with those intense eyes...

"If what the rabbit said is true, we are expected to live together on this island."

"Yeah, that's right."

"It is neccessary for men and woment who live together to respect each other. Don't try anything inappropriate..."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Karma here is gay. He even got a boner talking to-"

"Heeeey, Chaiki! Let's not talk about that, 'kay?"

"Did I use your terminology right?"

"Shhh!"

"So you are gay?"

"Uh, yeah. Any objections?"

"No. Your... sexual preference matters not to me."

"Oh, thank god..."

Upstairs were two more people, who seemed to be having a conversation. One was a girl in a black bow and the other was a guy in a chef appron.

"That's right... I'm having a hard time because it's full of poison. It really sucks. Speaking of which, it'd be great if you could use your mouth to suck it out."

"Poison... I see..."

"Hey, are we interrupting something?"

The girl spoke first. "Hello, it is nice to meet you."

"Hey! My name's Karma Okami, nice to meet you too!"

Then, the guy introduced himself. "Hello, you must be the guy that was sleeping all day. My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook, but could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It gives it a more... Big-city flavor to it, you know?"

"Oh, that reminds me," the girl said. "I have not properly introduced myself either. I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting! My name is Sonia Nevermind. I am a foreign exchange student from a small European kingdom called Novoselic. I may cause trouble here and there, but I hope we can get along well."

"You look really pretty!"

She gasped.

"Did I say something?"

"Are you... Hit-ing on me?"

"No, I'm gay. They say that a compliment given to you by a gay person of the opposite sex is the most genuine one!"

"Really? Your country is very interesting!"

"I don't think anyone says that..." Chiaki said.

"Hey! I says that!"

"I think you said that wrong." Sonia said.

"Oh, no, that was an American-styled joke where we say things grammatically wrong."

"Oh! That's very amusing!"

"Anyways, Sonia is the Ultimate Princess, so she's actual royalty."

"Wait, there's an actual princess on the same school trip? Well, I wouldn't put it past you, Sonia. You really are gorgeous."

She shot a shy smile at me. "Um, this may be rude of me to say, but... Truthfully, I feel happy."

"Happy?"

"In my home country, I... Did not have a single friend my age whose standing in society matched my own. So, to be able to do something like this with everyone is a new experience for me... I shall extol your virtues!"

"Uh, thanks fam."

"Did you just call me 'fam'?"

"Yeah, it's a short version of saying family, but in a way that makes people close to you, but not neccessarily related by blood. But when you go to your home country, don't say that."

"Why not?"

"The thought of everyone in a country calling each other 'fam' might is pretty funny, but calling someone fam is meant to be like, comedic or something like that."

"This terminology of yours is very complex."

"Ehhh, not really but... Nevermind that."

"Hey you three, am I being left off the menu or something?"

"Oh, no it's not like that. Oh, you're the Ultimate Chef, right? So that's why you're checking out the resturaunt first?"

"Yes, and this place is a place of interest for me. Though I like the big-city flavor of my hometown, a country atmosphere feels splendid."

We walked down through the lobby, but then we saw 2 new people. Nagito and the guy on the beach were there.

"Oh, hey, Nagito!"

"Hello, Karma."

"Who's that you got there?"

"Oh, this is Hajime."

"Hi Hajime! I'm Karma Okami! Pleasure to meet you!"

"And this here is Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer." said Nagito.

"...Hello. Sorry. I'm the type of person who needs to think about what I'm going to say before I actually say it."

"Hold one, then why were you talking casually to the people before?"

"You were holding a conversation with them, so that gave me time to think. Also, I'm kind of comfortable around you already..."

"Oh, sorry! We've been talking with you right there. So, Hajime, what's your Ultimate talent?"

"Oh... that..."

"He doesn't really remember."

"What do you mean?"

"We think it's shock from suddenly dealing with this situation."

"But why are you shocked? This place is anything but stressful. It's practically a paradise!"

"Why are you so calm? We got put here without us knowing before and we met this strange new character who's telling us to just forget Hope's Peak!"

"Dude, calm down. It's not like we're in a game about killing each other or something. It could be a lot worse than this."

"This guy here is known as the Ultimate Anime Artist." Nagito said. "He's known for his ability to change his style on the scale of anywhere between chibi characters to very realistic characters, but still make it recognizable as an anime character. Rumor has it that he's even animating for the famous Japanese fanfiction creator, Hifumi Yamada."

Saying our goodbyes to Nagito and Hajime, we head off to the next place.

 **Hanyuu: Well, I think this is a good time to end this!**  
 **Karma: You're just saying that because you had to split this chapter and the next one into what it is now.**  
 **Hanyuu: I have -1 ideas of what you're talking about.**  
 **Karma: That makes -1 sense.**  
 **Hanyuu: My point exactly. But seriously, I couldn't upload the one I had ready. I think the problem was that the fanfiction was too long. It was this and the next chapter combined.**  
 **Karma: Next time one Danganronpa 2: A New Face!s**


	3. Introductions Part 3

**New story! Constructive critisicm is welcomed, and flames will be extinguished. Please enjoy the beginning of this story. ~Hanyuu P.S. This is a mix of both the manga and anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Danganronpa series! If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, would it? Btw, I mention Cola in this chapter, so I do NOT own the product Cola.**

Next stop was a market. When we stepped in, there was literally EVERYTHING there! "What's up with this place?"

"Looks like Usami went through a lot of trouble to fill this place." Chiaki remarked.

"I think that's beyond caring if you ask me."

There was a purple haired girl looking at me. I blinked at her a few times and waved at her.

"Wah!" She screamed out, but nevertheless, I approached her.

"'Ello!"

"Uh... Ah, umm... you know... I-I'm sorry." She, for some reason, burst into tears.

"H-hey! Why are you crying?"

"Bullying a girl... Not cool, Karma. Don't you know that you'll get bad karma?"

"But-I-what?"

The girl stopped crying for a bit. "So your name is Karma... C-can I remember your name? Ah! But only if it's okay with you!"

"Uh, sure, I don't mind."

"My name is Mikan Tsukimi. Um... From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along. Um... You know... Um um um um... My mind is drawing a blank... from nervousness... And I went through the trouble of preparing 5,000 different topics to discuss after introductions!"

5,000 topics? Dang girl, you came ready! Except that you forgot it...

"It's okay if you need some time to remember. We'll wait for you. We'll wait for you forever if that's what it takes."

"Huh... Aaaah!"

"Uh, Chiaki, I think you're putting more pressure on her... But, seems like she's not going to be talking for a bit, so what's her Ultimate talent?"

"Oh, Mikan's the Ultimate Nurse. She's there if you need any medical treatment, so you can rely on her."

"Hahah... Wah! I'm sorry for suddenly laughing! I-it's just that... I can't help it. I'm so happy, I can't remember the last time I made any friends...Ah, but not like you actually want to be friends with me! I'm sorry I said something so... presumptuous! I'll do anything so please... please don't hate me!"

"Hey, Mikan!" I grabbed her hands.

"Huh?"

"No one here is going to hate you! We're all your friends! So, you have no reason to cry, right?"

"K-Karma..."

I pulled her into a hug, and she stopped crying. But then, she started to cry even more.

"Aaah... This is the happiest I've been since forever! No one's actually hugged me before!"

"It's alright, Mikan." After a few moments, she pulled away. "I gotta go meet some more people, so you go and make some more friends too, okay?"

She sniffled a bit. "Y- yeah."

"You two seemed to get along pretty well!"

"Hey, she was crying a lot, so I hugged her! Would anyone not do that?"

"Mmmm... Probably."

I frowned at Chiaki. "Hm, you're probably right. She wouldn't have ended up like this if the people around her were caring."

As we were walking down, I saw a rack of giant cola bottles! It had to be like, nearly a gallon!

"Woah! That's one huge bottle of Cola! Can we just take whatever?"

"Well, I would assume so. We don't really have any money."

"Sweet!" I grabbed one of the bottles and started chugging it until it was 3/4 of what it was. "Ahh..."

"You probably shouldn't have drunk that much soda."

"Naw, it's fine!"

In the next isle, we found a girl that had pretty colorful hair in a pretty strange style.

"Peeking, peeking... Oh haiiiiii! Who're you?!"

"Hullo! I'm Karma Okami!"

"Oh that's right! Introductions are a go-go! 'I,' 'Buki,' 'Mio,' 'Da!' Put it together and what do get? Ibuki Mioda! All right, introductions are finished! More importantly, check out this bombtastic supermarket! They got hamburgers, ramen noodles, chili beans, bratwurst, pasta... Oooh, melons!"

"Wait, did you say ramen? Where?"

"Over there!" She pointed to where there were stacks of different ramen.

"Oooh!"

"Americans, Chinese, Mexicans..."

But only Chiaki heard her, as I was too busy picking out what ramen I liked.

"Hm? Looks like your friend is quite into ramen!"

"Yeah! To get into my Japanese animatior mindset, I find ramen to help me!"

"We are hella stoked! All this deliciousness for us!" Ibuki and I said in unison.

"And when I'm excited, I get hungry-mungry! I don't undertand it myself... Why do I get hungry when I'm excited? Why to I get excited when I'm hungry? Kyahaha! The human body is a mystery!"

"I usually get angry when I'm hungry. It's called being hangry." I said.

"This energetic woman is the Ultimate Musician. She used to play guitar in an all-girl band that was popular with other high school girls, but she left to pursue a solo career due to creative differences."

"Creative differences?"

"Are you interested?!"

"Eh? You could hear me?"

"Duh! Ibuki's a musician, after all! Like Schubert, Edison, Van Gogh, Perez, and Senna, I too, am an awesome musician!"

"So you have good hearing? Hold on, I don't think all of those people are musicians..."

"Don't sweat the details!"

And so concluded our super market adventures, but not without some products...

"Cola, ramen, grapes, fish, hamburgers, hot dogs, a jacket, some socks, and a LOT of french fries... Do you really need that much stuff, Karma?"

"Phbbt! Of course! And you promise to help me with the fridge later?"

"Sure, but I think the ice in that cooler might melt before we get to doing that. You really should have gotten more ice."

"All the reason to go faster!"

We headed back to my cottage and dropped off all the stuff there. Then, we headed to the airport.

I approached a guy in a yellow repair guy suit. "Hello there!"

"Oh hey. You and me haven't been introduced yet, right? Name's Kazuichi Soda. I'm the Ultimate Mechanic. Nice to meet ya."

"As the Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi is exceptional when dealing with repairng machines."

"Hey, do you think this is strange? To be suddenly told to live on this island?" I asked.

"Well, sure, but it's a pretty acceptable level of strangle, don't you think? I mean, we're not being told to do anything dangerous on this island, right? It even says that on the rules."

"Oh yeah... I guess it's not too bad."

"Yeah, I guess it'a okay if we just enjoy our vacation and see how this whole thing plays out, right? Heh heh! If you look closely at that rabbit girl, she might start lookin' pretty cute!"

Then, there was another guy. He looked... grim?

"Stop right there. If you value your life, do not come any closer."

"Oh really?"

"Hmph! Very well, I shall accept your courage."

"Eh?"

"Kehehe, would you like to know my name? Others may see your courage as recklessness... However, I welcome it. In honor of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget it as long as you live! You may call me Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule the world!"

"What'cha talking about?" I cocked my head.

However, he just ignored me. "Now then, it is my turn to ask questions. Whose master are you?"

"Huh?"

"Which tribe did you make your pact with? Answer me!"

"What do you mean by 'pact'?"

"Answer me now! Though I shall cast you into a watery grave once you do!"

"Man, I still don't understand."

"I think he's asking if you have a pet." Chiaki told me.

"Oh, you could have been a bit clearer! I had a black and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi and a Great Dane."

"Interesting... Two canines, though your Magic Essence is high at 80, you could not compare to me!

"I feel like I'm running out of ways to say 'huh'."

"Yes, you may be worthy... Come! Become my underdog and glory might only be a few steps away! I am the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice! You should be grate-"

"Oh, you know what, I really need to finish meeting everyone before all the ice melts in my cooler, so see ya!" I ran off to the next destination, once again, dragging Chiaki behind me.

 **Hanyuu: That's it for Chappie 2... Wow, that was a doozy to write.  
Karma: Tell me about it. I went shopping and introduced myself to at least 15 people.** **  
Hanyuu: Sorry for the delay! For some reason, I couldn't create this new chapter, but it's here! Now, I gotta do some more work, my mind slave! Do the outro!  
Karma: Mind slave? What're you... *snap* next on Danganronpa 2: A New Face!**


	4. Beach Fun

**New chapter! Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be extinguished. Hope you enjoy the newest installment of Danganronpa 2: A New Face.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Danganronpa series! If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, now would it?**

 **(A/N: I'm really sorry that I wrote "said" so much. I'm conflicted whether or not to even put the class trials in. I feel like Karma would contribute, but the trials are mostly a bit of everyone talking. Oh, and to that anonymous review, Karma's pretty pervy. I might expand on that later.)**

We came across a bridge that seemed to lead to another island.

"Hey, Karma, it looks like we can cross this bridge to go somewhere new."

"But what if it's dangerous?"

"Well, we don't know unless we try, right?"

And thus, we arrived at the next island. There was an opening with a sign labled "Jabberok Park" and a statue in the center.

"A park surrounded by the ocean... This place feels very relaxing..."

"This whole place is very relaxing, don't you think?"

We approached a chubby blond guy with glasses.

"...What do you want?"

This guy seems pretty overwhelming. Even walking up to him, you could feel him.

"Hey, Byakuya, do you some time for an introduction?"

"Introduction?"

"Go on." Chiaki sort of pushed me toward him.

"Hello, I am Karma Okami."

"...My name is Byakuya Togami. I'm done. That's it, right? Back off."

"I suppose that's Byakuya for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Byakuya is pretty special, even among Ultimates. He's going to inherit his family's massive financial conglomerate. He's a high school student, but he's already begun managing the buisness operations, and as you can expect, his net worth is enormous. That's why he's known as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He's exceptional among the exceptional."

That explains his pressence.

"You there, Karma, was it?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me why Hope's Peak chose you. What is your Ultimate talent?"

"It's kind of boring compared to your talent. I'm the Ultimate Anime Artist."

"Hmph. A boring talent for another boring face."

"Hey! That talent got me accepted-"

"We're done talking, are we not? How much longer will you bore me with your drabble?"

"Why you-"

"Come on, Karma." As an ironic turn of events, it was Chiaki leaving, dragging me behind her. But, for some reason, I still got a Hope Fragment.

When we got back to the main island's beach, we heard the monitor go off. Usami was making an announcement.

"Congratulations everyone! It appears that everyone has finished collecting the Hope Fragments! I'm... *sniff* ... I'm so happy... Soooo, I've prepared a present for everyone that'll make you all veeeery happy! I apologize for the trouble, but please gather at the beach! Tee hee hee! May shining hope be with you all!"

"Oh, aren't we already at the beach?" Chiaki asked.

"It's gonna take me some 'things' to get me out of this mood... I wish I could I could buy some Usami merch... Bt don't tell anyone that, Chiaki."

"Okay."

People gradually trinkled in. The last to arrive were Nagito and Hajime.

"You were the last to arrive. What are you dilly-dallying for?" Byakuya demanded.

"Sorry to keep all you guys waiting." Nagito apologized.

"Well, it's all right... More importantly, this is our only chance to talk between ourselves before that rabbit returns."

"Kyahaha! Let's talk!" exclaimed Hiyoko.

"Now then, let me hear your initial impressions of this island."

Peko spoke up. "I happened to notice numerous blocked off bridges on the central island..."

"Oh, those are there to keep everybody from getting lost!" Ibuki shouted. "I tried to cross one of them and that rabbit showed up and told me, so I'm telling the truth!"

"So we don't get lost? Is this island really so big?" Peko said.

Then, Kazuichi spoke. But if you look at it in depth, it's just a normal island, right? It's got a resort and everything! Not that I've been to a resort before..."

"Also, there's a biiiig ranch!" Hiyoko yelled.

"Um... there's also a large supermarket, too... It looks like it stocks everything from food to living amenities." Mikan meekly said.

"The hotel was really nice, too. It'd be great if we can stay there." Mahiru said.

"The restaurant inside the hotel was also very nice. It seemed to cater to a more plebian taste." Sonia remarked.

Then Teruteru spoke up. "Can you guys listen to what I wanna say, too? I found something very important on this island! Girls! Very, very cute girls! Aha! All over the place!"

"Grooooooss! I'm getting goosebumps!" Ibuki shouted.

Byakuya stated, "All of you are fools... I can't believe nobody has mentioned the most serious truth."

"The most serious truth?" Chiaki asked.

"If no one here realized it, you're all bigger fools than I thought."

Fuyuhiko got pissed and said, "What did you say, you fat bastard? Don't be talkin' all big and shit!"

"Small dogs shouldn't bark so loud." Byakuya coldly responded.

I wonder what he meant by that... But screw that, I'm not going to talk to that jerk.

Hajime asked Byakuya, "Hey, what's the most serious truth? Have... Have you found out something about this island?"

Byakuya stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Have you all gone to the park that's across the bridge?"

Yes, that place where you practically shot me all highly and such.

"The park with that weird bronze statue of all those creepy animals, right?"

"When I saw it, I remembered a story I'd heard before. There's an island in the Pacific Ocean, a beautiful island paradise where summer never ends... It's made of 5 different island around a central island. It's also said that 5 holy animals symbolize each of those surrounding islands."

"Huh?"

"That island's name is Jabberwock Island."

"Could this island be...?"

I spoke up. "You're saying that a paradise is the location for 17 students. While this place is a paradise, this place has no residents."

"According to what I've heard, Jabberwock Island is already... Hmm... Never mind."

"Hold it right there! That's a rather incomplete story you've told us." Nekomaru said.

"No need to shout. I'll let you know once I obtain more information."

"Meh, I don't care what this island's called. Nikoniko Island or Papua Island or whatever. Doesn't change the fact that we all gotta live here, right?" Akane said.

"Living together on this tropical island sure is exciiiiiting! I'm super looking forward to it!" Ibuki shouted.

"Yeah! Tropical paradise is the best thing you could ask for a school trip!" I shouted.

"Right on! This ain't a bad school at all!" Kazuichi said.

"Uh, hey, guys?"

"Hmm, I like this island too!" Hiyoko said. "Can't say the same about the rest of you cretins."

"Did I hear something?" Teruteru asked.

"I'm still worried, but I don't feel as worried as I did earlier... Yeah, since there's no danger or inconvenience, I feel like this won't be a problem!" Mahiru said.

"Hey listen to what guys are saying. We need to stay calm and think about this...! We're all here to attend Hope's Peak Academy, right? But we're living on an island like this instead... No matter what, It's completely weird!" Hajime shouted.

"Why don't you stop talking for a while? Go cool your head off or something." Gundham said.

"P-plus, even if we wanted to leave, there's no way we can..." Teruteru pointed out.

"There's no ship, and the planes are just for show..."

"From what I've discovered, there' no way to contact the outside world, either. In conclusion... It would be impossible to call for help." Peko said.

"Then, why don't we just swim home?" Akane suggested.

"There's no way we can swim that far...!" Mikan said.

"SHOW SOME SPIRIT!" Nekomaru shouted.

"I'm telling you, that's impossible!" Mahiru shouted back.

"Th-then... What if we cut down some trees and made a raft?" Hajime suggested.

Out of nowhere, Usami showed up. "Nuh-uh! That's the biggest of no-nos! Please reacall the guidelines of this school trip! 'Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with this island's most bountiful nature in mutual prosperity.' Got it? I want everyone to get along and live peacefully on this beautiful tropical island."

"Wh-what's with these rules? Who cares about that!" Hajime argued.

"Stop. This rabbit seems to be rather finicky about these so-called rules. Based on that, what if your actions place everyone here in danger?" Byakya asked.

"Th-the word 'danger' is a bit much! I wouldn't do something like that!" Usami shouted.

Nagito said, "Hajime... I understand how you feel, but calm down for now."

"F-for now... As long as we don't do anything weird, it seems there is no danger..." Mikan said.

"And as long as we gather the Hope Fragments, we'll be able to get off this island soon." Chiaki pointed out.

Hajime still didn't sound convinced. "Y-you're all just gonna believe that?"

I spoke up. "Dude! Seriously, I know you're all finiky and stuff, but just drop it."

Ibuki shouted, "Anyway, Usami! What's this present you mentioned in your announcement earlier?"

"Ah, that's right! Well, of course I didn't forget... Love! Love! This is it!" Usami held out a small plushie version of herself. "Don't be upset! I've prepared one for you all, so don't worry!"

"... What is this...?" Nagito asked.

Karma shouted, "Omg, it's adorable!"

"Phht, tee hee! It's an Usami Strap! If you squeeze the tummy, it talks!" She demonstrated with one of them. She pressed its stomach and it said, "Hi! I'm Usami! Magical Miracle Girl Usami! I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!"

The real Usami spoke. "Isn't it cute? Love Love!"

"Well, I guess I did ask for merchandise..." I murmured to myself.

"What a waste of time." Byakuya said.

Some people started saying how they're dissapointed.

However, Chiaki said, "Really? I think it's pretty cute. Especially how the ears look like a rabbit's..."

"Well, Usami does mean 'rabbit', you know!"

"Oh, I know that! As the Ultimate Anime Artist, I watch some anime, so I pick up on a few words!"

"Really?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes! I know about 20% more Japanese than the general American population! A few things to a frog's onomatopeia to boobs!"

"I don't think you should be proud of that last part..." Hajime said.

A lot of people threw away the Usami straps.

"Hey! You can't taint nature with trash!" Usami shouted.

"See? Even you think they're trash!" Ibuki retorted.

After hearing that, Usami sadly picked up the ones on the beach and looked at us.

"Don't worry, Usami, I'll keep mine! It's really pretty and stuff..." I elbowed Nagito in his stomach.

"Omph! But I don't want it..." he whispered.

"You're making her sad!" I whispered back.

"That's okay, Karma. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I prepared one more present, but Karma's the only one that's not a bad kid like the rest of you..."

"Hm? You have something else?" Peko asked.

"Well, compared to the Usami strap, it's not that big of a deal... Basically, I've prepared a motive for everyone." she said.

"A motive?" Hajime asked.

"That's right. A motive for everyone to get along. We've come all this way to a tropical island, so I thought it'd be great to do something island-themed."

"Like what? Are you thinkin' of throwin' a big party or somethin'?" Akane excitedly asked.

"Cooooorrect!"

"Is it a festival? Or maybe a miniature shrine? How wonderful!" Sonia said.

"Excuse me Mrs. Sonia," Teruteru said. "My loins are still full of poison, and I'd appreciate it if you could suck it out with your mouth."

"Knock it off, Teruteru!" Nagito told him.

"Oh, your tenderloins? You betcha." Sonia said.

"Just ignore him, Sonia!" Nagito shouted.

"Oh Sonia, you poor foreign girl..." I patted her on her back. "Caught up in all this perviness..."

"If we're talking about fun parties on a tropical island, maybe it should be a barbeque or something?" Ibuki suggested.

"Ah, a campfire sounds fun, too." Mahiru said.

"Let's find a hoop snake and kill it!" Hiyoko shouted.

"Is looking for one not enough for you?!" Kazuichi asked Hiyoko.

"It seems everyone has different ideas, but if we're gonna be at the ocean, then first... Tadaa! This is what it's all about!" Usami held up two bags, one red and the other blue.

"A swimming bag?" asked Nagito.

"Cooooorrect! Love! Love!"

"Whoaaa! Then that means..." Kazuichi said.

"That's right. I have swimsuits for everyone. Well, school swimsuits actually. I hope that's okay."

"A-are you telling us to go swimming...? In a situation like this...?" Hajime asked.

"It's not like I'm ordering you guys to swim or anything. It's just if you wanna go swimming, you can..."

"Th-there's no way I'm going swimming!" Hajime shouted. "There's no way anyone would be so thoughtless as to go swimming in a situation like this..."

However, everyone decided to go swimming. In fact, everone was totally excited! Except for a few people that chose not to swim.

Everone that did want to go swimming got the swimsuits from Usami and went to the hotel to change, and I am one of those people.

Once we all got changed, we rushed back to the beach and jumped right on in!

"YAAHOOOO!" Kazuichi screamed.

"Oh my, my! What a fanservice moment!" I observed.

"Yaaay! The sea!" Mikan shouted.

"Aaah, the water is so cool. It feels great!" Sonia said.

"Uah! Too salty! This water's too salty! It's not going easy on me!" Ibuki shouted.

Heeey, I got some suntan lotion from the supermarket. Would anyone like a rub down?" Teruteru asked.

"Oh! You're quite considerate! Now then, will you apply it right away?" Nekomaru said.

"Eh? Rubbing lotion on a muscluar man...? All right, no problem! My tastes are pretty open, you know!"

"You seem a little _too_ open... Like you're covering too many bases by yourself." Mahiru commented.

"Mad respect..." I said, crouching on the sand. I noticed that Chiaki, who was right next to me, wasn't in a swimsuit and said, "Hey, Chiaki, go get changed! The water's nice!" I backed up into the ocean to where the water was to my hips.

"No thanks, I'm too sleepy." She then yawned.

That made me yawn and say, "Chiaki, you made me yawn too..."

I think you guys got the idea.

I eventually fell asleep, but luckily, I was on my back, peacefully floating...

 **Hanyuu: And that will conclude this chapter!**  
 **Karma: Isn't that kind of a weird place to end it? You could have put some suspense with what's about to happen.**  
 **Hanyuu: Hush my child... Don't you see the words "peacefully floating"? That means that you don't know what's happening yet, so don't go foreshadowing without my permission!**  
 **Karma: Hmph!**  
 **Hanyuu: Child, don't sass me! And think of this as a reward for the people who read this part! If they ignored my warning saying that there's going to be spoilers, then they don't know what's happening. However, they will know something bad's gonna happen if they read this!**  
 **Karma: *yawn***  
 **Hanyuu: Karma nooooooo- *yawn* Before I fall asleep! Next time in Danganronpa 2: *yawn* A... New...**  
 **Karma & Hanyuu: *snore***


	5. The Bear Comes Forth

**New story! Constructive critisicm is** **welcomed, and flames will be extinguished. Please enjoy the beginning of this story. ~Hanyuu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Danganronpa series! If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, would it?**

I was pleasently asleep, drifting off in more ways than one. Everything seemed pretty great, everyone having fun and being on a perfect paradise. However, a great disaster was awaiting us.

I felt that something had gone wrong. My peaceful drifting was interrupted by strange pangs of anxiety. I woke up, only to see that the once peaceful paradise's sky had gone dark and cloudy.

"Eh? Huh...?" Usami looked like she was going to faint.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hajime asked. "What did you do?! This is obviously not right! It was sunny just a few minutes ago!"

"Wha... Wha-wha-wha...? Wh-what is this?! I didn't do anything ... What is all this? There's no way! Something like this shouldn't be happening!"

As if to make matters worse, after Usami's panicking, the nearby monitor turned on. An outlined figure appeared on the monitor.

"Ahh, ahh...! Mike check! Mike check!" the figure said. "Ah, ah! Ah, ah! Can you hear me, can you hear me?"

That voice seemed so cheerful in this gloomy atmosphere. It was so out of place. The glee this guy was expressing was different than Usami's. It was like some sort of malevolence was hiding behind that voice.

"Puhuhu... Suprised? You were totally suprised! Riiiight? Now then, sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Let's leave all this worthless entertainment behind... It's time for the main attraction! You guys better hustle over to Jabberwock Park!"

"Could it be? This voice...! I-if this is... Oh, this is very bad. I gotta do something... It's all up to me!" Usami dashed off to Jabberwock Park.

"It seems that... was an unusual occurrence." Byakuya pointed out.

"It's best if... we go, too..." Chiaki said. "Jabberwock Park, was it? Let's hurry."

"H-hey! Wait!" Akane shouted.

"B-but what about everyone who's swimming?" Hajime asked.

"You guys go ahead! We'll catch up with you later!" I yelled.

It was the calm before the storm. Nothing bad had happened yet, but you could just feel the intesity of the situation.

After we all changed, we headed to the park. We saw something... weird... First of all, there was this bear plushie that looked half black and half white. Then, there was Usami, which looked half pink and half white... in a diaper...

"What in the world happened? We were only gone for like, 5 or 10 minutes!" I asked. "Though I wouldn't expect me to get the time right, I'm really bad at that..."

"Wait, what? Usami's all weird-looking!" Mahiru shouted.

"Weird-looking...?" the bear thing said. "She matches me now, you know! How insensitive..."

"There's more of 'em?!" Ibuki comically shouted.

"Wh-what does this mean? What *is* that black and white tanuki...?" Peko asked.

"I'm not a tanuki, I'm a bear! I'm Monokuma!" he said.

"Don't worry about it, I know a reindeer that gets mistaken for a tanuki." I said.

"I-I don't understand it myself, but... a new stuffed animal appeared? I mean... Why is that stuffed aninmal even talking...?" Kazuichi asked.

"Seriously, I'm not a stuffed animal, I'm Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Monokuma...?" Nagito asked.

"Did you say... Headmaster?!" Nekomaru asked.

"Regardless... It appears everyone has gathered. Now then, as the headmaster, I shall make a formal declaration! From this point onward, the killing school trip will now commence!"

"Killing...?" I said in fear.

"Yup! A school trip where everyone gets along has no stimulation at all! And it's so damn boring! Nobody wants to play a game like that! You guys agree with me, right?!" Monokuma asked us. "Soooo, let's begin our killing school trip! Naturally, you guys are the contestants!"

"K-killing... Contestants...?" Teruteru asked.

"Wh-what are you saying?! I will absolutely, positively not allow such bloody events!" Usami shouted.

Unfortunately for her, Monokuma appeared to have the say, so he kicked her!

"Ugyaaaaah! Owww! It hurts a lot when you kick me, too!"

"Jeez... Your brain sure is tiny, Monomi. How many times do I have to tell you? Pay attention this time. Except in manga, a little sister is never smarter than her big brother."

Monomi started sobbing...

"Now then, we got off topic for a while, so let's go back to the explanation of the killing school trip."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean, 'killing school trip'...?" Mikan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You guys are going to kill each other!"

"Kill each other... I see..." Kazuichi said. "K-KILL EACH OTHER?"

"Wh-what are you saying?! That's impossible!" Teruteru said.

"Well, don't you think it's kinda lame and boring that you can't leave this island unless you all get along? So, I'm changing the rules! If you want off this island, then please kill one of your friends! And then make it through a class trial without getting caught!"

Chiaki intervented. "Class trial?"

"That's right! The class trial is the real charm of this killing school trip! If one of you gets murdered, the surviving members must participate in the class trial! At the class trial, there will be a showdown between the blackened killer and the other spotless students.

During the trial, you'll present your arguments about who you think the blackened is. The outcome will be decided by popular vote and if arrive at the correct answer, only the blackened killer will be punished. The rest may continue their school trip.

However, if you choose poorly, then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will recieve your punishment. As far as the class trial rules go... That's all there is to it!

Which means, if you kill someone and make it through the class trial, you get to live and leave this island. However, if you are found guilty during the class trial, then you will be punished. Puhuhu, it's a familiar but simple rule, right?"

"You... keep repeating that word 'punish' over and over. What's the deal with that?" Kazuichi asked.

"Basically... It's an execution!"

"E-execution?!" Sonia said.

"The pleasing punishment that follows the class trial! This is one of the perks of the killing school trip. Puhuhu, what sort of spine-tingling punishments will we see? I can't help it, I'm already getting excited! There may even be some unique punishments, like impaling you through the head with a Thingamajig Claw!

Ahem, any method of killing is fine. Popular ones like bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling, and poisoning to shooting, beating, running over, burning, bombing, slashing, drowning, electrocution, crushing, cursing. Please, choose whichever killing method you prefer. No time limit, so you can kill as you please... It's and All-You-Can-Murder Buffet... A theme park of murder. That's what this killing school trip is all about!"

"D-don't fuck with me..." Fuyuhiko said.

"Th-that's right! Who on Earth would kill someone?" Kazuichi shouted.

"I'm not ordering anyone to kill. Whether or not you kill someone is entirely up to you. But be careful! Youth doesn't last forever! It'll be too late if you guys wait untill you're in your forties to start killing each other!"

"I-I don't believe any of this... I don't believe any of this... I don't believe in any of this..." Teruteru said to himself.

"Wh-what if nobody ever gets murdered? Does that mean we'll never leave this island?" Mahiru asked.

"Who knows? Anyway, I'd like for you all to go through with this killing school trip in a healthy and positive manner."

"W-wait just a minute! Why do we have to do this?!" Mahiru demanded.

"Well, it's obvious. There's a reason you all need to kill each other."

"Hold on... You've been running your mouth for quite some time now..." Nekomaru said. "I don't want to get violent, but if I do, I have no idea what might happen!"

"What, a fight? Do I need to beat the crap outta that black-and-white bear?" Akane asked.

Peko reached for her sword. "Who would dare to kill...? I'll put a stop to it, with force if necessary."

"If you keep saying stupid stuff, the athletes in our group are gonna lose their patience!" Ibuki shouted.

"And I'll animate this awesome battle! Though it won't last very long!"

"Ah, is that so...? Well, I guess I expected this reaction... If you guys wanna do things by force, then I'll have to fight back with a little force of my own..."

"Force? What are you gonna do...?" Usami asked.

"Surge... O gods who dwell between light and darkness... In accordance with our contract, I summon thee now... Come forth, Monobeasts!"

After Monokuma's chanting, the statue of Jabberwock Park cracked, revealing 5 metalic figures. They seemed like something out of a Shonen anime or manga, being pretty over-the-top.

Nothing I could say would accurately express myself... This strange transformation is crazy! During the small time we've been here, we've seen some weird things, but nothing of that sort can compare to this!

"Huh...Huh...?" Sonia whimpered.

"Wh-why... Did the statue move?" Mahiru asked.

"That's no statue! They're Monobeasts!" Monokuma shouted.

"M-m-m-m-monster!" Kazuichi screamed.

"No, I just said they're Monobeasts!"

The shock of this left us speachless... Sure, you might see this in video games or manga or whatever, but this is real! Real life, where I can actually feel the debris of the Monobeasts' transformation. I doubt we could do anything but watch in utter shock and awe. But... Why didn't I feel such intense emotions? I'm shocked, but not like these people...

"N-no... This can't be... This is just... too weird!" Mikan said.

"Am I... having a nightmare or something...?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Kyahaha! A nightmare, he says! He just admitted his brain is a total flower patch!" Hiyoko shouted.

"Jeez... You guys sure are a skeptical bunch... If something doesn't fit within your narrow notions of common sense, you just deny it outright... How stupid. Ignorant cavemen are better than you all! Classifying events according to their genre is a disease of the modern age."

"Everyone! Please stay back!" Monomi shouted. "I will protect everyone! Even at the cost of my own life... I will protect everyone!"

"Hurk! ...Huh? What's this? Blurgh... Ugh... Ah, I know! This is nausea! Your sickly sweet sense of justice makes me wanna puke! All righty then, it's decided! You'll be my example to everyone!"

Monokuma jumped on the back of the bird Monobeast. It turned its limbs into machine guns, waiting for his signal to attack. Once Monokuma allowed it, the Monobeast shot like crazy at Monomi, completely destroying her and the tree behind her.

"Wah...Huh? WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Teruteru screamed.

"Wh-what is that?!" Kazuichi asked.

Ibuki started foaming at the mouth. "A-blub-blub-blub-blub... It's noly the first stage... and Monomi is already dead...!"

"I-is that a demon?! Or perhaps it's... a weapon from the future?!" Gundham said.

"Monobeasts are dreadful weapons of destruction!"

Again, I felt not as strong of fear as the others. Monomi died, right in front of us. But I felt nothing. I put on an emotionless face.

"Puhuhu... That's right, this is what I wanted. This feeling of despair! Giving an example was totally the right call! Oh? What's this? Karma, you okay?"

I wasn't. I looked at my bite scars on my hand, thinking of what led to that... But that's for later. I looked ahead at Monokuma. What was I feeling? It replaced the fear that I thought I'd feel.

"Now then, I believe I've made my point... Just so we're clear, you guys can't defy me. If you don't want to end up as fish food, you better not disobey me! Just so you know, I don't feel mercy or sympathy. Cuz I'm a bear, after all! An excuse like, 'I got high off this tropical atmosphere,' won't work on me at all!

Also, in addition to the killing school trip, I've already updated the e-Handbook. There, the rules for the killing school trip are written, so you better read them thoroughly. Ignorance of the rules is no excuse, either. Well, that's also true of any society, really. Now then, enjoy the rest of this liberating and harsh school trip!"

Everyone was reeling from what had just happened. But as for me, I was simply exhausted. Everyone was in deep despair. Then, Byakuya said something that interested me.

"Those Monobeasts or whatever they're called are machines. Thus, Monokuma must also be the same... As long as they're machines... It measns someone made them, and is controlling them."

"Who could be responsible...? Why were we put into this unexplainable situation..." Peko said.

"Hey, who is it? Who?!" Mahiru demanded.

"Aha... Haha, it could be anyone. It's not like I believe it anyway. There's no way I'd believe something like that. More importantly, are you guys hungry? Let's stop thinking about this and just eat." Teruteru said.

"You can eat first." Chiaki told him.

"No matter how confused or upset you are, I don't mind. However, remember this... I don't know who in the world is orchestrating this, but we don't need to be cautious of those machines... or even of whoever's controlling them. More than anything, we need to be cautious of ourselves.

Being brought to a tropical island with complete strangers, and ordered to kill each other to escape... That creates fear in our minds, and the desire to escape that hopeless fear... is our worst enemy."

Everyone was on edge, constantly looking at each other with fear that someone would off them. But their expressions made it obvious. Everyone was forced to acknowledge what Byakuya just said. The fear of someone killing you... It's truly one of the deadliest weapons.

To leave, you must kill a fellow student, who is one of your friends. There's a chance that a murder may never happen, but no one can say for sure. I'm also a suspect of a crime that might or might not happen, so I can't say anything. A game where you could be the killer, the victim, or the jury, and the despair that follows... That's what Monokuma wants.

This very day, a day where it seemed like hope couldn't prevail, was the start of many days of despair. The epilouge to the story no once wanted to be in.

 **Hanyuu: And that's it for the epilouge!**  
 **Karma: Now it's time for the killing, isn't it? Will I be a victim or killer?**  
 **Hanyuu: Phhht, of course not! Plot armor, man! Or will I try to be unique and not use that?**  
 **Karma: Can't wait to see...**  
 **Hanyuu: Oh, and I want to apologize for so much things going on that aren't Karma related in this chapter. It's mostly the same with comments from him. Gomen nasai! I promise there'll be more Karma in the future!**  
 **Karma: It's fine, I don't really want to be in a situation where my friends are constantly dying...**  
 **Hanyuu: Did I ask you? Nope! Next time on Danganronpa 2: A New Face!**


End file.
